Young Love
by Karai
Summary: Apollo is staying with the Wright family for a while, while preparing his case. Phoenix, seeing how Apollo and Klavier are totally smitten with each other, thinks up a plan to get the two young lawyers together.
1. 01: Processing

**-: Chapter 01 – Processing :-**

_Friday 6th of June  
00:56 am  
Wright & Co Anything Agency_

* * *

Apollo turned on the light as he walked into the office, letting out a long sigh. '_Man this case is going to be the end of me!_' He thought, as he walked over to the filing cabinet to start filing his improvements, and the court record. It was near 1 o'clock in the morning. Phoenix and Trucy probably already went to bed for the Wright & Co Anything Agency was all quiet. Technically, it had once again become a law office seeing that Phoenix had gotten his badge back. He went back to being an attorney, but for some reason the office kept its name.

Apollo did ask Phoenix about it once, to which he had gotten the reply that Phoenix had just been too lazy to go to the Chamber of Commerce to change the name of the office. "Besides," He had said, "Trucy also works here, and she does not provide law services."

Apollo looked over at the door where Phoenix' and Trucy's bedrooms were, and sighed. He sometimes wished he had the luxury to work at home. Well of course, it hadn't really been luxury at first. In the days when Phoenix had lost his badge, Trucy and he had no other choice but to go live in the same building as they worked. But after Phoenix' return to the legal system, the requests for the Wright & Co Anything Agency's defending services had grown from the 4 Apollo would get on a lucky day, to 100 at a normal day and 125 requests on a not so lucky day anymore. (Apollo and Phoenix now needed about five sets of extra eyes to get through all of that, and about 20 more clones of themselves to go to court for them.)

No, it was no longer necessary for Trucy and Phoenix to reside in the same building as they worked. They just kept living there because Phoenix was either too busy or lazy, Apollo really couldn't tell, to go look for a new house or apartment.

The office however had changed quite a bit. Once Phoenix started earning more money he threw out all the old and broken furniture and replaced it. Instead of stuff lying about everywhere he had actually cleaned up and kept clean the entire office, both of which had astounded Apollo.

Apollo groaned as he felt a sharp pain going through his neck. He actually still had a lot of work to do. He wanted to continue, but it seemed like he muscles in his neck were highly disagreeing with him. He looked up at the white analogue clock hanging on the wall. 1:15 am, it read, to which Apollo groaned even more. Even if he were to go home and rest, he wouldn't be home any earlier than 2:30 am, seeing his apartment was practically at the other side of the suburbs. "Great… Just great."

"Apollo, what are you still doing here?"

Apollo bolted up right, papers flying around and his muscles immediately protesting as he did so. He winced, leaning onto the cabinet for support. "Oh, Mister Wright! You scared me!"

"Yes apparently so, but that still doesn't answer my question." Phoenix said, leaning against the door that led to the bedrooms.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mister Wright it's just that the case I'm preparing for right now will start next Monday, and it hasn't really been easy so far. There's a severe lack of proper witnesses, and the actual murder weapon is missing. Not just that, but prosecutor Gavin will be prosecuting, so I have to go well prepared." Apollo explained in a babbly fashion, looking down to the ground with an embarrassed blush on his face. "But I think I can stop right now, and come back at 8 to finish."

Phoenix could swear he heard Apollo give Klavier's name a tiny emphasis, but shrug it off nonetheless, it wasn't his thing to go stick his nose in other people's love lives. "Nonsense Apollo, that would mean that by the time you get home you'll have about 3 hours of sleep before having to come back here."

"Yes… so? It isn't like I can't do it, I'll manage." Apollo said, almost insulted to hear that Phoenix apparently didn't think him to be capable to run on only a few hours of sleep, "If I go now I can catch the bus of a quarter to two."

Phoenix sighed, "No you will not, I won't let you go home at this hour of the day. I might not be your father, but I be damned if I didn't feel any responsibility for your well being."

Apollo crossed his arms and looked to his side away from Phoenix, "I'm an adult you know!" he said in a childish manner.

Apollo would rather die than admit it, but he enjoyed Phoenix looking after him every once in a while. It was too late for Apollo to really start seeing him as a father but he was grateful for having Phoenix taking him under his wing and accepting him in the family.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not responsible for you. You're staying here for the night." Phoenix told him walking through the door leading to the bedrooms, "You go to the bathroom to brush your teeth. There's a spare toothbrush in the cabinet beneath the sink."

Apollo would've protested if weren't it for the fact that Phoenix had already left and that he was just too tired to pick up a discussion with the older defence attorney. '_Besides,_' Apollo thought to himself, '_I think that he would have won anyways._'

Sighing to himself in defeat, Apollo entered the bathroom. He let the tab run while searching the cabinet below the sink for the spare toothbrush. He brushed his teeth in silence. Listening intently to the noises next door he struggled to work out what Phoenix was doing but was unable to.

After brushing his teeth Apollo walked through the door leading to the bedrooms, to find himself in another small hallway with three doors. "Mister Wright?" Apollo asked, trying to locate the older attorney.

"In here…" Phoenix' muffled voice sounded from the middle of the three doors. Apollo raised an eyebrow as he slowly ventured towards the door he heard Phoenix' voice coming out of. Slowly opening it, he saw how Phoenix was preparing a futon for Apollo.

"There, that ought to do it." Phoenix said more to himself as he stood up and admired his work. After a few seconds he looked up at Apollo, "Did you brush your teeth?"

Apollo didn't even notice himself nodding. He wanted to open his mouth to utter a 'thank-you' when Phoenix suddenly pulled a face like he had forgotten something, "Ah! Wait, hold on a sec!" he yelled as he ran out of the room into the hall way, before disappearing into his own.

When he came back he had some clothes in his arms. Putting them down on the small table in the corner of the room he said, "Here, I'll borrow you one of my t-shirts and a pair of clean boxers."

"Oh Mister Wright you…" Apollo started, but was once again cut off by Phoenix.

"Don't worry about it, now you go and get some sleep. I wouldn't want you to not prepare your case well just because you're tiring yourself out." Phoenix gave Apollo a hearty smile, before turning around. "Be prepared though. Trucy may come to wake you up. If she uses the same technique as she does on me you are in for something."

"I'll try and prepare myself." Apollo chuckled, picking up the clothes Phoenix had left for him. Once he heard the door of Phoenix' room close he quickly changed himself into the t-shirt and boxers he had been given. Looking down himself, Apollo noticed how everything seemed to fit perfectly. It looked like Phoenix and he had the same measures when it came to clothing.

Normally that would have been weird. No man of 32 could possibly be as slim as a 21-year-old. Especially since Phoenix had a much broader stature than Apollo. However, in the seven years of his disbarment Phoenix had lost a lot of weight due to loss of appetite. The cause, of course, lay with the fact that Phoenix had indeed been mildly depressed over being stripped of his badge.

After getting his badge back last month, Phoenix went to see a doctor about it and was diagnosed with being heavily underweight. The only reason he still had quite a broad figure was because of his well toned muscles. Other than that, the man's body had pretty much been reduced to skin and bones.

Phoenix was put on a diet to gain some weight, and had gained 5 pounds already. The doctor had said Phoenix needed to gain at least 25 pounds before reaching a mildly healthy weight for a male his age and stature. This startled Phoenix a bit, for he didn't know how dangerously skinny he was.

Apollo couldn't help but notice how Phoenix had seemed to liven up after starting to gain weight. He looked and acted more healthily, and started to be more energized. More like the Phoenix Trucy would describe him as when she first met him, before losing his badge.

Apollo couldn't help but chuckle as he got lost in his own thoughts. So much had changed indeed… Phoenix and Trucy were happy, truly happy. Phoenix no longer needed to keep up the appearance of being happy while actually being depressed. Of course, getting his badge back didn't immediately mean Phoenix wasn't depressed anymore. It was no wonder medicine to his depression but it had been a major help. Together with a healthy life style, and a therapy session every now and then Phoenix was slowly making a full recovery from his experience of high-treason by Kristoph Gavin.

'_Kristoph…_' The name rung through Apollo's thoughts like a shrill metallic screech. '_How could he?_ _How could he deceive me? How could he deceive all those people? Killed all those people? How could he so heartlessly ruin Phoenix' life?_'

Questions swam around in Apollo's mind. His hand balled into a fist in sheer anger. How could Kristoph deceive him like that? Why did he have to ruin Phoenix' life over one simple client?

Apollo couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe he had once admired that man. A murderer and backstabber posing as a defence attorney. Who could so easily spread ruin amongst those around him without regretting it. It sickened him.

Sure, Phoenix wasn't exactly a saint either. Hell, he made Apollo use forged evidence on his first trail. After the Misham case, Phoenix had explained to him why he had done so. Making Apollo understand that he actually had no choice, or else someone would have most probably died. Phoenix had never told him who it was that would have died, but then again Apollo never really pressed him about it. He figured that if Phoenix didn't want to tell him, he probably had a good reason not to.

To be frank, Apollo thought it couldn't have turned out any better. Losing his mentor at such an early stage in his career had opened his eyes. He saw that not everyone in the legal system was striving for justice. And it had gotten him being the apprentice of Phoenix Wright. _the_ Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright, as the tabloids and law students would like to call him.

Given, Apollo hadn't been happy at first, but after the Misham case he finally saw the true Phoenix Wright again. The Phoenix Wright he had admired during his days in law school. Suddenly Apollo noticed just how much he had actually lucked out.

Apollo sometimes wondered how Klavier must have felt. After all his big brother, the person he had always looked up to and loved so dearly, turned out to be a monstrous killer. A cold blooded murderer who wouldn't think twice about eliminating you if you got in his way. After the Misham case, and together with that Kristoph's second conviction, Apollo could have sworn he had seen Klavier pass him with tears in his eyes. He didn't really get a chance to see though, the reporters were all over him and wouldn't let him go before answering every single damned question they could come up with.

Apollo couldn't help but have sympathy with the poor guy. It had saddened him, angered him even, to see Klavier in such a poor state. Apollo long knew he felt more than just a professional affection towards Klavier. More than even friendship. But Klavier being the ex-rockstar that he was couldn't possibly be interested in someone like him. He could get every girl he wanted, so why would he go for Apollo. He was just an ordinary defence attorney, and a _guy_.

Apollo's stomach suddenly felt like lead, bringing him back from his thoughts. He sighed as he looked at the make-shift bed Phoenix had made for him. '_I guess I should go to sleep… I really need all the rest I can get for preparing that case…_'

Turning off the light, Apollo forced all thoughts to leave his mind. After a bit of twisting and turning, he could finally fall into a dreamless peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya people! I'm back, and with a new fandom! This fic is going to be a KlavierApollo Pairing, and the sequel to it will be MitsuNaru or MilesPhoenix, pick your favourite. It will probably be a two-shot, and I'm really working on getting this thing actually finished.  
In this chapter we have seen the introduction to the environment of the story, together with Polly pondering over what had happened over the last few months. Next chapter, we will see how Phoenix (evilly) thinks up a plan how to get the young lawyers together. Join me next time ^^.**


	2. 02: Planning

**-: Chapter 02 - Planning :-**

"Wake up!" Apollo had hardly woken up before he felt a sudden painful pressure in his stomach, causing him to sit up straight gasping for air. His eyes snapping open and regaining their vision in a matter of seconds. Trucy was lying across his stomach, with a Cheshire cat like grin on her features. "Morning Polly…" she said in an almost angelic voice.

Apollo glared at the mischievous girl lying in his lap. "Trucy, did you really have to wake me up this way?"

"Well, Papa and I first tried to wake you up by turning on the radio and playing some heavy thrash metal at full volume, but you slept on unfazed." Trucy got up from Apollo's stomach and ran for the door, "Hurry up though, Papa won't let me eat my breakfast till you're awake! I'm practically starving!"

Apollo couldn't help but chuckle as the magician ran out of the room, '_She sure is something…_' he thought fondly, getting up as he did so.

Putting on his pants, he planned to wash himself up later. He didn't want to make Trucy wait for breakfast any longer, with the possible consequence of getting a piece of her wrath.

Walking into the living room he could smell the aroma of baked eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen, making his mouth water. His stomach grumbled, indicating he was quite hungry. "There you are! Come on Polly, don't be such a Slowpoke!" Trucy whined, entering the living room from the bathroom.

"Slowpoke? How do you even know that name, that was way before your time!" Phoenix' voice sounded from the kitchen, drawing both Trucy's and Apollo's attention.

"I found one of your old hand-helds… what was it called… A Game Girl?…" Trucy said thoughtfully, putting her index finger on her chin in thought, "By the way, the graphics of that thing are horrible!"

Phoenix entered the room with three plates of bacon and baked eggs, laughing. "It's a Game Boy Trucy, it was one of the first hand-helds ever created. That was back in the day that I was still a kid."

Trucy immediately plundered Phoenix, taking a plate and running for the table. Sitting down, she immediately dug into the food. It almost seemed like she was inhaling the food, rather than eating it.

Apollo's mouth fell open as he watched how Trucy gobbled down the food, '_Is that even normal?_'

From the corner of his eye Apollo saw a smile pulling on the edges of Phoenix' mouth as he put down the other two plates at two different chairs. "Well Apollo I'd better hurry up if I were you, or you'll lose your breakfast to Trucy."

Apollo hurriedly sat down and picked up the cutlery that was waiting for him next to his plate. He just started cutting his bacon when Trucy finished her plate, "I'm still hungry." She said in a whiny voice, ogling at Apollo's plate as she did so.

"There's more bacon in the kitchen." Phoenix simply answered, bringing a piece of egg to his mouth as he did so.

"Yay! Thanks Papa!" Trucy exclaimed enthusiastically as she ran for the kitchen, with her plate in her hands.

Apollo watched her go, "Is eating that much even normal?" He asked Phoenix in awe, putting down his fork in astonishment.

"She's 15, she's a teenager. Her body is changing and that costs a lot of energy, what did you expect?" Phoenix said casually, putting another piece of egg in his mouth.

Apollo sighed, putting another piece of bacon in his mouth. Phoenix was right, Trucy was still growing and probably just needed a lot of food to compensate all the energy she lost because of that.

Phoenix and Apollo continued to eat in silence, until Trucy suddenly came running out of the kitchen, heading for her room. "I forgot I had gym today and have to be at school ten minutes earlier!" Grabbing a bag, Trucy stuffed all her exercising clothes in and ran for he front door. "Bye Papa! Bye Apollo! See you this afternoon!"

"Bye Truce! See you this afternoon!" Phoenix replied, just before the door slammed shut.

Apollo and Phoenix continued to eat their breakfast in silence, till Phoenix spoke up. "So, how far are you with that new case anyway?"

"Well, we had this boy that took a photograph of the victim and the defendant, arguing. The photo had been shot approximately an hour before the murder. I tried asking him what exactly was up with that photograph, but when I arrived his apartment was crawling with forensics. They had found him on the floor of his apartment, dead." Apollo swallowed, thinking back about what he had seen. The entire scene came back to him. A young boy, no older than 17, lying in a puddle of his own blood.

Apollo shoved his dish away, "I'm not hungry anymore…"

Phoenix could very well imagine the scene had to have had a great impact on Apollo and just nodded sympathetically, "I can understand that, it couldn't have exactly been a… pleasant sight."

Standing up, Apollo walked over to the desk he had put the court record folder on that night. Taking out a picture, and a forensic report. Walking back to the kitchen table he gave them both to Phoenix, who immediately looked over both the pieces of paper. "The picture is the one the boy shot of the defendant and the victim. The report is about what they found in his flat."

"Do they know how the boy died?" Phoenix asked curtly, still mostly busy with reading the report.

"He was killed, stabbed with a sharp metallic object. The defendant is being charged of both his and the actual victim's murder." Apollo explained, sitting down. "They said he clearly had the motive to kill him as well."

"Well I guess I can see their point of view, but something is wrong with this picture… I can't put my finger on it yet but I'll find out soon enough." Phoenix said, giving the picture a quick glance before continuing to read the report.

"Well yes, the picture suggests the victim and the defendant obviously knew each other, but still I can't imagine why he would do it. I mean, if he had killed the victim, why kill the boy? The prosecution thinks it's because of the fact that the boy made him look suspicious… But everybody could have guessed that killing the boy would make him even more suspicious… so why?" Apollo thought out loud, cupping his chin with one hand in a thinking manner.

"It is a weird case, I agree…" Phoenix said, suddenly bringing the report up to his nose, "Though there is also one other thing that bothers me…"

"What would that be?" Apollo asked, curious as to what sort of contradiction his mentor had found.

- "The report says the boy was obsessed with the aspect of the Golden Ratio… He would only take pictures that could be divided by utilising the formula of the Golden Ratio. So why take this picture?"

Apollo shrugged, "Maybe he thought something was off, and made a picture to make sure the defendant couldn't get away with whatever the boy thought he would do?"

Phoenix shook his head, "No, that's not it." Taking another look at the photograph he continued. "The report states this boy was quite obsessive about the Golden Ratio, I don't think an upcoming murder would make him ignore that."

- "That's ridiculous! Anybody who would see something like that and who had a camera at hand would take-"

"People like that don't, Apollo." Phoenix sounded very strict suddenly, putting Apollo slightly off. "What did his medical report say?"

Apollo walked over to the desk again and took the report out of the court record, "They did say something about him having Kanner's syndrome... But I'm afraid I'm not completely familiar with disorders in the autistic spectrum."

"Kanner's syndrome... Just as I thought, there's no way he could have made that picture out of a premonition something might be going on there." Phoenix said, as suddenly something clicked inside his brain. A smirk spread on his features as he stood up and walked to the door. "I'll go and pay a visit to the prosecutor's office, you go on filing while I'm gone. I'll try and work on the case."

Apollo wanted to protest that he could work on his own case, but he already heard the front door slam shut, indicating that Phoenix had already left. He sighed, "Whatever am I going to do with that guy..."

* * *

The walk to the prosecutor's office was quite enjoyable, the soft autumn breeze felt nice through his hair. Immediately going to the front desk, he asked the clerk politely if prosecutor Gavin was available.

"Ah Mister Wright! Yes he is, should I give him a ring over the intercom that you're here?" The clerk said her hand already reaching for the intercom.

"Oh no thank you, miss Tremerton I'd much rather go over to his office and have a private conversation." Phoenix gave her one of his best smiles, and he immediately noticed the poor woman got flustered.

"O-oh I see, sir..." She stammered.

Phoenix smirked and walked up the stairs towards Klavier's office. Outside of Klavier's office another desk was situated. The woman behind the desk immediately looked up once she saw Phoenix entering from the stairwell. "Ah Mister Wright you are here to see Mister Gavin, I presume."

- "I most certainly am, is he in?"

"He is, just give a knock before you enter." The woman said already typing away on her computer again.

"Thank you." Phoenix said, before knocking on the door. Hearing a muffled 'come in' from the other side, he opened it to reveal Klavier sitting behind his desk, glaring at some papers with a fiery passion.

Looking up from said papers, Klavier's mouth curled up in a smile once he saw his guest, "Ah Herr Wright! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hello Klavier, I'll immediately get to the point... I was wondering if you have some other evidence regarding the case you and Apollo are now taking on." Phoenix sat down on the chair in front of Klavier's desk, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Herr Wright, you know us well enough to know we don't share evidence with the defence until the actual trial. I won't let trade the information for anything." Klavier added a stern look to go with his statement, however Phoenix seemed unfazed by said look and statement.

In fact, a smirk played with his lips as he gave Klavier a knowing look, "Not even for a chance with Apollo?"

Klavier's eyes widened as he looked at the man in front of him with surprise, "What do you mean?"

'_Gotcha!_' Phoenix smirk got even wider. "Oh come on Klavier. You and Apollo have been gawking at each other ever since the first time you met. Apollo is in love with you, and I can tell by the look on your face that the feeling is completely mutual."

Klavier sighed, looking out of the window in deep thought. "I don't know."

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Apollo will be there as well, you can actually start getting to know each other better instead of yelling at each other in the courtroom." Phoenix negotiated like creeping up to his play. He used his years of poker-experience to manipulate Klavier to do what he wanted. '_Only a little further._'

Sighing in fake disappointment, Phoenix stood up. "Well I guess not then. Well, guess I'll see you later, Klavier." As Phoenix walked for the door, he kept watching Klavier from the corner of his eye.

A sigh escaped Klavier's lips, as he stood up quickly. "Herr Wright, wait!"

The smirk on Phoenix' face grew wider as he turned around. "What is it Klavier?" He asked ever so innocently.

Klavier picked up a folder from his desk, and gave it to Phoenix. "Please don't tell anything, my boss will have my head for this."

Phoenix smiled, "Oh don't worry, I'm as silent as the grave." taking the file from Klavier, he briefly looked through the contents. "This is just what we need! Thank you Klavier, see you tonight at 7. We'll be eating lasagne."

Phoenix walked through the door, closing it on his way out. He smirked again, before making his way back to the agency.

* * *

Apollo looked up as Phoenix entered the agency, "And?" He asked hopefully, immediately gaining a smirk from his mentor as the latter hold up the folder he had earlier obtained at Klavier's office.

"I think this should help you greatly." Giving the folder to Apollo, Phoenix immediately walked into the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Apollo asked, a bit surprised when Phoenix just walked away.

-"Maybe tomorrow, Apollo. Or Monday when the case starts, but I have to start dinner now. If you want you can stay for dinner, I've invited Klavier Gavin as well."

"Klavier Gavin?" Apollo exclaimed standing up so quickly he sent the chair he had been sitting on fly backwards, hitting the ground with a heavy thud. A small blush started to make its way onto Apollo's features as he realised what a fool he had make of himself reacting like that. "Why?"

"Well, ever since Kristoph got convicted he hasn't had anybody. I just thought it might just be nice of me to help him cope with it." For once, Apollo saw guilt crossing Phoenix' face when he talked about Kristoph's convictions. The older attorney had always been pretty stoic when it came to this particular topic, as if he didn't really want to talk about it. It took Apollo slightly off guard. "I can't give him his brother back…"

Sighing, Apollo gave in. "Fine, I will stay for dinner."

Phoenix gave him a smile as he continued being on his merry way towards the kitchen, "Great, I'm going to start dinner already then. Lasagne takes a long time to prepare, béchamel sauce isn't really easy to make you know."

* * *

Ringing of the doorbell could be heard through the Wright & Co Anything Agency, as Phoenix put one of the two lasagne's in the oven. "Trucy would you mind getting that? I'm a bit busy."

Trucy stood up from the table she was doing her homework at, "Sure thing Papa!"

Running for the door, Trucy opened it to reveal a smiling Klavier, "Ah Mister Gavin, Papa said you would come. Come in, come in!"

"Thank you Fraulein, I take it Herr Wright and Herr Forehead are in?" Klavier asked, walking into the tiny half office half apartment.

"They are, Papa is working on dinner, and Polly is working on a case. He's in a good mood though, he thinks he has finally figured it all out." Trucy pointed at Apollo, who was furiously scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Once he was done he sighed and slumped against the back of his chair.

"Finally, I'm done." Looking to his side he saw Klavier standing at the door, starring at him. Bolting up so fast the poor chair fell to the floor for the second time in 24 hours, he straightened his clothes. With a bright red blush on his face out of embarrassment he looked Klavier straight into the eyes, "Prosecutor Gavin, you've arrived early."

Klavier couldn't help but smile. '_Mein Gott, that blush is so adorable._' He thought to himself, as he walked over to Apollo to give him a friendly poke against the forehead. "Meinherr Forehead, as radiant as ever."

Klavier put a hand on Apollo's head and started ruffling his hair, causing the later to blush even more. Both of the men were brought back to the real world again however, by the sound of silent giggles.

Trucy had put her hands over her mouth, but still her giggles reached the men's ears. She knew however, that both Apollo and Klavier had a crush towards each other. You didn't need to have any gift to see that, but she and her Papa had known for quite some time already.

And so, Trucy and him had actually developed a plan that afternoon. After Phoenix had told Trucy that he had invited Klavier over for dinner to get to know Apollo better, they quickly developed the plan. Klavier, being as extravagant as he was would without doubt make some direct advances to Apollo, leaving poor Polly all flustered. Together with a bit to drink, it didn't have to be much, Klavier would be even more direct. After dinner, Trucy and Phoenix would just sneak out of the apartment, leaving the two lovebirds alone, to do as they please.

'_Operation Polly's boyfriend commences._' Trucy thought stopping her giggles so the two now somewhat startled men could grow comfortable again. "Would you like something to drink? You know red wine goes great with lasagne."

"She's right you know, you should try it." Phoenix' voice sounded from the kitchen, both him and Trucy trying to coax the two men into consuming liquor.

"Oh I don't know... I still have to work on that case..." Apollo said quietly scratching the back of his head.

"No you don't, you've just finished it, besides Polly, you need to lighten up, it's weekend you know." Trucy coaxed more, hoping for Apollo to give in.

- "Yeah, but I still need to work..."

"Polly, I'm saying this as your boss: stop working, it's weekend!" Phoenix said, coming out of the kitchen. Noticing how the three of them gave him a funny look, he got a bit insecure. "What?"

"Erm... Papa..." Trucy started, not sure what to say.

"Herr Wright did you pass a mirror on your way here? There's tomato sauce on your face, and flour in your hair..." Klavier stated matter of factly, causing both Trucy and Apollo to let out a snort.

"Oh shi- really? I'll go do something about that, Truce, keep an eye on dinner for me if you please." Phoenix ran for the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Once Phoenix was done cleaning himself up, dinner was about ready. He switched the still cold lasagne for the warm one, before serving it at the table. They had finally convinced Apollo to drink some wine, but now saw why he was so careful with it. He appeared to be a real light weight. Causing all people at the dinner table to laugh at him... repeatedly.

"I don't know whether I should be worried, or just find this hilarious." Phoenix stated, trying to hide his laugh with a cough as an overly tipsy Apollo glared his way.

"I'm never listening to you again... EVER!" He said, wobbling slightly as he gobbled down a piece of lasagne. "Your lasagne's great though, it'll now be dubbed 'the only reason I keep you around'!"

"Now I don't know whether I should be insulted or flattered." Phoenix frowned in fake confusion, "I'll have think about it..."

"I agree with Herr Forehead here though..."

- "APOLLO DAMN IT!"

"...This lasagne is great!" Klavier finished his sentence as if Apollo never yelled through it, putting another piece of lasagne in his mouth to prove his case.

Phoenix smiled, "I'm glad you like it, it's a family recipe you see. My mother was actually half Italian."

Apollo looked up, although the alcohol had made his mind somewhat fuzzy, he was still well enough around to notice this. He never knew Phoenix was part Italian. Given, his black hair and his always present slight tan gave away that he wasn't fully American, but he never guessed he as actually Italian. "Italian? You never told me that."

"Well you never asked..." Phoenix stated matter of factly, taking a sip of his coke. Apollo had insisted on Phoenix taking alcohol as well if he wanted Apollo to drink it. But Phoenix got away by saying he still had to drive... It wasn't of Apollo's concern right now that Phoenix didn't have a drivers licence.

Apollo said nothing, but started to pout. How the hell was he supposed to ask something like that. _Oh hey Mister Wright, I was wondering, you don't look fully American, what's up with that?_ Absolutely not.

The rest of dinner went by with Klavier and Phoenix having some small talk about certain cases they had taken, and Phoenix' attorney days before his disbarment. _"Yeah, I greatly enjoyed sending Manfred von Karma's ass to jail. Probably more than I should have."_

* * *

After dinner, it was time for the final part of the plan. While Phoenix was doing the dishes, Trucy carefully kept an eye on the two younger attorneys, while at the same time thinking of a film her Papa and she could go to. '_Well I guess we could always go to the new Steel Samurai film, Papa always seems to enjoy those as well..._'

Klavier had gotten even more bold and had pulled Apollo onto his lap, even though Apollo was a bit too tipsy to notice what sort of a situation he was in, and just kept on talking to Klavier about their current case.

"It looks as if our little idea turned out to be counter productive..." Phoenix said to Trucy, coming out of the kitchen while drying his hands. Apollo seemed to be totally oblivious to Klavier's advances. "Well at least we got Klavier to go for it..."

Trucy nodded in response, walking over to the coatrack to grab her coat. "I've found a film we could go to though, so we should probably go."

Phoenix nodded, grabbing his coat as well before heading for the door, Trucy not far behind him. "Guys, Trucy and I are going to see a film. So try not and fight while we're gone."

"Bye~!" Trucy yelled, before slamming the door shut behind her. Klavier and Apollo just looked at the door, flabbergasted.

"Erm… Did we just get ditched?" Apollo asked Klavier, who himself wasn't entirely sure yet what was going on.

- "I don't know, and really who ditches someone in their own apartment… or office… what is this thing to them really?"

"Both… And I really wouldn't…" Suddenly Apollo's face lost all of its colour as his eyes widened in realisation. "Oh… no… They… They wouldn't…"

Apollo looked down himself and for the first time that evening, he actually noticed what sort of an embarrassing position he was in. "They're trying to get us to hook up…"

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed." Klavier said in fake shock, trying to sound as sincere as possible, but actually failing big time.

"Oh Klavier, I'm sorry I got you into this. It's just that, Mister Wright probably noticed I like you and…" Apollo put his hand over his mouth in shock as he realised what he had just said. '_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_' Were the only thoughts in his mind, repeating themselves like a mantra.

"Apollo easy…" Klavier tried to calm Apollo down, but it wasn't really working. Apollo was to caught up in thinking how to fix his slip up, he didn't even notice he was being talked to. "HERR FORHEAD!"

That caught Apollo's attention as he looked at Klavier quietly, with a shocked expression. "What?"

"Don't worry, Herr Forehead. The feeling is completely mutual." Saying that, Klavier closed the distance between him and Apollo until their lips touched for a brief kiss.

"You're serious?" Apollo asked in disbelieve once the kiss was over, his body tingling all over.

"Believe me, Apollo. I'm not the kind of guy to fool around with things like this." Klavier reassured him, as he brought his mouth up to Apollo's ear. "Now how about you and I get a room?" he whispered.

Apollo blushed scarlet as he slowly got up, and guided Klavier to the guestroom he had been sleeping in. Opening the door, he couldn't help but notice the white plastic bag sitting on his futon. "What's this?" He asked himself out loud, picking up the plastic bag. Looking inside, he saw a bottle of lube, a package of condoms, and a piece of paper.

Apollo took out the piece of paper and unfolded it. He immediately recognised the handwriting as Phoenix's, and started to read.

_Dear Polly, (And Klavier)  
By the time you're reading this Trucy and I will probably have left you alone, and you two finally decided to get it on. First of, congratulations! Secondly, try to keep it down because of the neighbours. Don't worry about the sheets though, it's laundry day tomorrow anyway and there's an extra set in the closet next to the bed. Be responsible! Use a condom… That's all, have fun!  
~Phoenix_

"That man's so dead…"

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: OMG I'm done, sorry that took so long you guys. This chapter turned out longer than expected and I had to squish the last part out of me. You might have noticed that because of the poor quality of the piece. I'm already putting it up, but I haven't edited it yet, so bear with me if there are huge grammar/spelling mistakes in the story, I'll try to get them out ASAP.**


End file.
